


Mundane Marauders

by Avalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon/pseuds/Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has officially become irksome. The lessons, Hogsmeade, everything is just plain dull. You would think being a 6th year student; you would find plenty of things to do. Apparently not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has officially become irksome. The lessons, Hogsmeade, everything is just plain dull. You would think being a 7th year student; you would find plenty of things to do. Apparently not.

Listening to my pointless mutterings, you're probably wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm Darcy Collins and a Gryffindor. Now, I'm not one of those tosspots who talk to themselves, and keep to themselves, so I will inform you of my dear mates.

Now, I am sure you have all heard of Lily Evans. If you haven't, I am obligated to hit you over the head with an extremely heavy book.

Here's her in a nutshell:

1) Head Girl

2) Scholar (Though I'm sure there is a side of her that's just waiting to burst out and party.)

3) Party-pooper extraordinaire

4) Oh, and she  _loathes_  James Potter (Though I'm quite positive she's hot for him)

Now, my other friend is Blake Beaucoup. Coincidently enough, she is "too much". She's a friend of everyone, which I find imposable, though by some magic (I suspect a time-turner) she manages to hang out with all of them. She's a raven-haired beauty, and wears clothing I didn't even know existed. Sometimes I wonder how she does it, but it only causes me to get a headache.

Now, I would tell you about the Marauders, but I'm quite sure you know all about them. Who doesn't? I know one thing that you would probably never guess: Remus is now a womanizer. Yes, as sad as it seems, the only nice, sensitive, handsome boy, is now... one of "them".

But I digress, let's go back to my irksome outlook on life.

You know what I need? I need something exciting, something miraculous, something-

"Miss Collins?" Professor Slughorn asked, pulling me out my dazed state.

"Yes Professor?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look... blue." Blue?  _…Blue?_

"Blue, sir?" I asked, rightly confused.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing," He said a little concerned, which made me feel very concerned, since you know he's a Potions professor so one would assume he had a remedy for whatever it was he was looking at. When he turned back to teaching the lesson, I got the hint and turned to leave noticing the humongous smirks plastered on Sirius Black and James Potter's faces.

"You!" I screeched, which I shouldn't have. Usually I have more decorum. Black stared back at me with the same amused expression.

"Miss Collins, I thought you were going to the hospital wing." Slughorn looked from me to the boys, but didn't bother questioning them. Everyone knew the Marauders' games. Slughorn also has an irrational soft spot for the boys. Prats. Everyone else in that class was looking at me like I was a screaming banshee, which I suppose  _technically_ I was a moment ago.

"Just leaving," I said, gritting my teeth.

Of course! Once I rant on and on about how boring my life is, it becomes annoyingly exciting! I hope you realize I speak mostly in sarcasm, right? Good, because most of the schools students find this a foreign language.

Madame Pomfrey fixed my problem in record time, thank you Poppy. She did tell me to return to class, but why the feathers would I do that? Just to turn blue again? No thank you. I've had enough Black for one day.

I decided to head to the Gryffindor Common Room, and work on my Defense against the Dark Arts homework that was due next lesson. By the time I was finished, students were piling in to put all their school supplies away and go enjoy dinner. I put my homework away and waited for Blake and Lily to show up.

"Ah! Darcy! I see you've recovered!" Black yelled, though there was no need to speak at such high volume. He walked over to the table I was currently residing.

"No thanks to you and your band of twits." I crossed my arms, praying to Godric Gryffindor he would leave me alone. (I should have known not to pray to the head of the stupidly brave and sometimes annoying house.)

"No need to be sour, Doe," Black replace smirking, as he stood in front of me. I could see James laughing by the common room couches. The prat.

"Doe?" I raised my eyebrows. What kind of nickname is that? It could be a stripper name!

"What would you prefer to be called?" He leaned in trying to be suave, but I'm not an airhead blonde so it didn't affect me like he wanted.

"I would prefer you not calling me anything actually," I said with a sweet tone.

Luckily for me, and lucky for Black's jewels, Blake and Lily walked in giggling. Wait... Giggling? What happened? I stood up, and quickly got away from Black and over to my loving mates.

"What's going on you two?" I asked, slinging my arms around their shoulders.

"Oi! Evans, go out with me?" James interrupted. Loudly. Lily had started not responding to his requests, but this just made him more persistent.

"Please?" James shook his hand through his hair. Oh, nice touch James.

Lily sighed, but not out of annoyance. It was a different tone… Some tone I'd never heard her use before… "No, Potter. I will not."

Oh my Merlin! That was the nicest rejection she's ever made to Potter, EVER! There was no shouting, no hexing, just words! All the students in the common room looked at both Lily and James in shock. Lily pulled her hair back nervously, and then looked to us.

"I'll be right back. I need to put my books upstairs." And she left us.

"Where's Remus?" Blake asked. We all know she fancies him, but with the current "man whore situation", that of course she hasn't taken a notice of, it's a bit complicated. Or at least, I don't  _think_  she's noticed.

"I haven't seen him, Bee." I can't break her heart, so I plan for her to find out on her own. This probably means I'm a shit friend, but uh… Let's try something else.

"You know Bee; he's been acting odd lately." My poor attempt at being a consoling friend. I fear you'll see more of these attempts.

"What do you mean?" Bee said innocently, a little too innocently. She looked around the common room, winking at various third years. She does enjoy making the boys uncomfortable.

"Well... Like, Potter and Black odd." She looked at me concerned now. Oh balls.

"Oh that!" She looked relieved. "Of course I noticed which is why I am trying to find him. I need a good snog. Or perhaps a rumpus in a deserted-"

" _Alright_  then!" I interrupted not wanting such a mental image in my brain. I should have figured Bee would like such engagements with the new hormonally challenged Remus.

Lily finally descended back down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, receiving no offhand comments by James. Another unusual happenstance, and it's only 6 in the evening. What could this mean?

We made our way down to the Great Hall where we graciously fell upon the risqué show Remus and a Ravenclaw girl are putting on. I'm fairly certain he's eating her tongue.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" Everyone, including myself, turned to look at Blake's outburst.

I began to laugh at her outburst, while Lily debated on whether or not to take points away for public indecency. Remus and the Ravenclaw stopped snogging to see what all the commotion was about. Remus was sporting a smug grin, while the Ravenclaw just looked annoyed at the interruption.

Blake giggled. "Excuse my outburst. My virgin eyes were just taken by surprise."  _Virgin eyes?_  I can't breathe.

Remus laughed, "I'd say you need to expand your viewing collection." I think he means porn. Does he mean porn?

_Oh my god_ , Remus Lupin is talking about porn.

I couldn't stop laughing, and was nearly wetting myself until Lily took my arm and dragged me into the Great Hall, taking Blake with us. Finally we sat down and Lily starred at me, whilst I wiped my eyes. Gods, that was so hilarious it made tear up.

"Was Remus talking about-," Lily began.

"I do believe the word you're looking for is porn, darling," Blake said with a giggle.

"I cannot believe that just happened." The memory of it made me start laughing again, which made Lily start laughing at my inability to calm down.

Our laughing fit only lasted a couple more minutes, and frankly by the end of it we were simply laughing at each other rather than Remus' mention of porn.

We really  _are_  seventeen-year-old girls.

* * *

After dinner we retired to the Common Room, full of the delicious food we had eaten and cramps in our sides from the copious amounts of laughter we had exerted. I was sprawled on the sofa, while Blake lay on the floor, and Lily was sitting while her legs dangled over the arm of the armchair reading a transfiguration book. She was getting low marks (well low for Lily) on her transfiguration essays, so every night she was spending reading as much as she could on the subject to improve.

I sighed, too full of food for my own good. Most of our house was sprawled out amongst us, listening to the radio, working on homework and playing with various prank toys from Zonko's. It was nice ambient noise. We were laying there for about 2 and half minutes before trouble walked in.

Laughing.

Obnoxiously.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Peter pointed to us. Nice going Peter. I won't forget this.

"Flower!"

"Doe!" James and Black yelled at the same time.

Lily and I sighed at the same time. I didn't move from my spot; I was here first and they were going to leave or so help me Merlin…

Black stood over me. "Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes!" I fake gasped. "I could pounce you right this second."

"What's holding you back?" He waggled his eyebrows. I wish I were making this up.

I glared at him, "You cannot be serious." He smirks. I walked straight into that one. I close my eyes out of frustration. "Go away."

"If you want me to leave, make me," He challenged. His voice sounded awfully close to my face.

"Potter!" Screamed a very angry voice. A very angry Lily voice, to be precise.

My eyes shot open to see Black a few inches away from me, but his face turned in Lily's direction. I turned my head as well to see James on top of Lily.

"Sorry. Slipped," James said pinning her down in the armchair.

"Potter, I swear I will hex you so badly you won't be able to have any children," Lily growled, trying to get James off her.

I smiled. Lily wouldn't do that. She has never hexed anyone to know how to make his jewels unusable.

Black turned back to me, but before he could say or do anything I spoke, "Move, before I kick you where it hurts most."

"No need to get rough, Doe." He straightens up and holds his hands up as if to say "Surrender".

I would have believed him but he was still smirking. I straightened up and saw Blake and Remus sitting quite cozily on the other side of the room. It was quite a sight to see, because it looks like Remus really wants her, if you catch my drift. Black walked around me to sit down beside me. I could feel his look on me.

I don't look back for two reasons:

1) It's Sirius Black.

2) Lily and James are having a full on snog session.

Wait...

What?

Black smirked at his friend's triumph. "Looks like they finally hit it off."

"Uh... Yeah," I replied, absolutely befuddled.

I crossed my arms and looked around at the scene unfolding in front of me. Lily and James are smacking on each other and Remus and Blake are making goo-goo eyes non-stop. I couldn't take this "romantic"- no,  _hormonal_  atmosphere, so I excused myself, and headed to bed. Black called for me, but I gave him no attention as I walked upstairs.

I sat on my bed Indian style, still in my school robes. I wasn't tired. You know, it's not that I really  _loathe_  Black. I just don't like his debonair attitude. He acts like with the right look and words he can make a girl swoon. My opinion of Black was a lot like Lily's opinion of James. Though recently, James has been more bearable. Or snogable. Which is probably why Lily and James are snogging downstairs and I'm by myself in my dorm room essentially talking to myself.

Oh no… You know what this means, don't you? If they start dating (thank Merlin, it's taken long enough), I will have to... Get along with Sirius Black!

Merde


	2. Two

The next day went completely as I expected.

1) Lily continued to snog the pants off Potter. (Now, isn't that fun to say?)

2) I got to DADA late

3) Black grabbed my ass

4) I jinxed his hair white

Don't get me wrong, I love that a guy finds my are attractive, but when that boy is Sirius Black it tends to be a bit... unwelcome (That's putting it lightly).

* * *

"Oi! Doe!" Now, I wonder who could possibly be calling me.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?" I asked, not bothering to turn around. He has no problem catching up to me, since I wasn’t trying to run away. Had I tired, he would have never caught me.

"You won’t wait for a devilishly handsome man?” He asked, now at my side.

“I will when one shows up.” I smiled at him. 

He faked a hurt demeanor. “You hurt my pride, Collins.”  Oh that won’t be all I hurt you insufferable little-

"So...” He stopped my train of rude thoughts. “Hogsmeade. Saturday. You. Me." He emaciated every word and tried that waggle eyebrows face at me again. 

How can something meant to be flirtatious be preformed so terribly? I wonder if I’d like it if Amos Diggory did it…

Oh right, I need to reply. "I. Don’t. Think. So.” 

"Must you continue to hurt my pride?” He sounded frustrated but quickly regained his mischievous strut.

“I’ll continue as long as you need an ego wound.” I really hope these walks don’t continue. I feel like he’ll be pestering me more and more while James is busy with Lily. 

And by busy, I mean in the broom cupboards.

If you get my drift.

"Don’t you have someone to go do?” I asked, not masking my judgmental tone.

"No, actually. I do have a feisty Hufflepuff after Defense though." He winked, and then walked quickly in front of me to get the DADA classroom first. 

I rolled my eyes and walked into the Defense classroom, where he was already talking to the Hufflepuff he mentioned. 

I sat down in my usual seat next to Remus Lupin: The newest member of the "Hormonal Rage" club.  This should be a very interesting hour, or uncomfortable. Probably both.

Professor Plump quickly silenced us, and began her lesson on intermediate defense spells. After most of the class tried to conjure the defense shield, she left us to take notes and leave at our own leisure. I assume she went back to the kitchens. That woman could eat a walrus.

I, being the somewhat noble student that I am, start immediately on my notes. Out of curiosity I look around for my mates to see if they’re being just as _responsible_ as me. Lily is taking notes while James is attempting to distract her by any means, and Blake was busy painting her nails. How is it that I am the only one out of our group entirely focused on the task at hand? 

Well, I suppose I’m wrong there as I’m actually focusing on my classmates and talking to you lot, rather than taking notes.

Giving the room another once-over Black catches my eye and winks at me whilst that Hufflepuff touches his arm, then his leg, then- Gods, that’s gross. I shook my head, and returned my gaze to my notes.

"Hey, Darcy…" Remus whispered, taking me out of my thoughts. Or rambling to you. I guess they are one in the same.

"Yes?" I turn to look at him.

"You're really turning me on. Can you stop?" He looked pained.

What? Excuse me? I… what?

"Um, what?" I replied utterly confused. Remus then smirked, letting his eyes wander over me. 

Merlin, what happened to this boy? How can he even find a flattering angle of me when he’s sitting that close? I can hear Black laughing. 

Son of a banshee. 

I decided that staying taking notes was not beneficial to my image or my sanity if I had to continue to sit next to Remus.

Everything that I brought to class I gathered up in my arms, placed in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder to leave. Thankfully Plump was no where to be seen. I was deciding on where I was going to go, when my absolute favorite person once again caught up to me.

“Where are you off to Doe?” He walked backwards in front of me, and I was tempted to trip him, but I wasn’t daft. If I tripped him, he would grab me and then where would we be? In a compromising position, that’s where.

"Somewhere. Didn't you have someone to do after class?" Speaking of, she wasn’t around, which surprised me.

"Technically it's not after class." He grinned.

"Have them down to time slots do you?” I asked, with that very same judgmental tone I usually use around him. 

What a prat. Why is he even here? Oh right, to bother me because it’s his second favorite past time.

"You don't know how quickly they fill up, Doe, it's outstanding. I have seven tonight open, if you’re interested.”

I pretended to think about it before replying, “I think I have a date with the shower then.”

“We could always make it a threesome.” He stopped walking, causing me to stop abruptly.

“You never cease to amaze me with your unwelcome come-ons.” 

“Unwelcome? I think not.” He was leaning towards me. Not good, not good!

“I think yes! Now can you leave me be? I have plenty of other things to do rather than banter with you.” Like practice for the quidditch match, or do homework, anything really.

He glanced at his wrist, “Well I do have an appointment to keep.” He looked back to me with that annoying smirk of his. “See you at 7!” He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and ran off before I could punch him.

  _‘See you at 7!’_ I am going to kick that boy’s arse from here to America.

* * *

So it’s 7. I’m in my dorm, hiding from the world. I was going to lock myself in the bathroom, but Black would have known to look there, so I’m trapped in my dorm. 

I believe Lily and James are off doing… things I imagine James has waited years to do, while Blake is off with various people. Knowing these things is actually making me feel rather lonely.

I sighed aloud. 

Well, maybe if I sneak downstairs there might be something to do that won’t involve Black. Maybe. It’s a highly unlikely, but maybe.

I walked reluctantly downstairs to find an impromptu house party taking place. They had conjured a sound muffler, which explains why I hadn’t heard the commotion up in my solitary state.

“Collins! You’ve arrived!” James yelled out, his hand slung around Lily’s shoulders. She looked _pissed._ Little Miss Prefect hates when rules are broken and this entire room, excluding her and myself are breaking those rules.

I walked over to the couple and turned to Lily, “Care to explain?” James took off towards the table with various desserts and firewhiskey.

She sighed, “James thought Gryffindor needed to get “hyped up” for the upcoming Quidditch match.”

“And you’re not taking points?” I smirked at her absolute torment. 

She sighed even louder now,  “No because that will bring down morale.” 

I laughed. She must really like James if she’s sacrificing being a stickler for the rules. 

“Doe! You made your appointment!” Can’t say that I’m irritated, because I did come down here _not_ to be alone. What else could I expect?

I turned around to face one of my worst nightmares (alright, I am being a prick, moving on) and said, “Actually, this is me ignoring such appointments.”

“And here I was thinking you were the fun impulsive one of Evans’ posse.” He gave me one of those smiles he gives all the girls. I want to smack it off his face. 

“As usual you thought wrong, Black.” I said with a false smile on my face. 

“Come on, Doe. I sense an attention seeking James approaching.”  He put his slightly fit arm around my shoulders and dragged me towards the center of the party. I grumbled, looking back and noticed James trying to make Lily smile by kissing her hand and being overly gentleman like. 

Well, at least those two are relieving all the sexual tension that had been building up between them. I swear if it took any longer they probably would have exploded during class, which is something none of us want to witness.

Once we stopped walking I turned to face Black, getting rid of his arm in the process. 

“Very sly, Black.”

“Well, I have been called a sly dog more than once in my life,” He smirked. “Besides, being in James way when he’s making a b-line to Evans is just a bad idea.”

I turned my head to look at the happy couple and smiled at Lily’s poor attempt to seem aloof while James serenaded her. 

“He must be in heaven.” I commented.

“You should hear him in the dorms every night.” I looked towards Black and he had a sincere smile on his face. It was… nice. “He goes on about her like she’s a goddess. Which she is, to James.”

Now I smiled at the confession Black gave. It was reassuring that James really cared for Lily; after all she had just let him in. 

“Good,” I finally replied. “Because if he thought any less I’d jinx his arse into next week.” I gave a small smile to Siri- I mean Black, which he returned. 

I think we just found our common ground: our mates. 

At least Black has some redeeming qualities.

“How about the appointment?” He nudged me with his elbow, a debonair smirk painted on his face. Smug bastard. 

Naturally, I rolled my eyes, “In your dreams.” 

“Every night,” He replied with a sigh.

“Then I suggest the blonde over there giving you sex eyes,” I nodded over to the girl sitting on one of the study tables (remind me to never sit at the table again) who was basically sucking on the bottleneck of a butterbeer bottle.

Classy.

I think I might barf.

“Well well, she does seem a _tad_ more interested in me than you.” He gave a wink to the blonde who unfortunately didn’t choke on the bottle.

“A tad? I’d say she’s already willing to suck your sausage.” At that spectacular collection of words, Black turned to look at me with an amazed face.

“Now _there’s_ the Doe I know and love!” He exclaimed excitedly before pulling me into a bear hug. Good god he’s strong. 

I managed to get out, “Cannot breathe.” Until he released me, though his hands stayed on my arms. _His tender, warm,-_ Yeah there’s no way I could make this romantic or appealing if I tried. I mean come on- I just used sausage as a synonym for penis.

“How was that sentence a resemblance of what you know and love?” Why am I asking?

“It was a sentence of pure unadulterated dirtiness.” _Annnnd_ there’s that smirk again. I will not hesitate hexing him if he so much looks at me in a flirty manner again.

“And the person you know and love is- _How would you even know I’m any kind of dirty?_ ” I narrowed my eyes, because 

1) he annoys the piss out of me and 

2) because I will not allow Black to insinuate that I am dirty.

Even if I am.

Which I’m not.

Mostly.

He leaned in slightly, “Just a guess.” What the feathers is that supposed to mean? 

You know what? I don’t want to know. 

“Right.” I looked at him oddly before bringing my hands up to his and took them off my arms. “As informative as this conversation has been, Blowfish over there is practically begging for attention and who am I to deny such attentions?” I made to walk away, which was Blondie’s cue to saunter over to Black.

As per my usual reaction with most things surrounding Sirius Black, I rolled my eyes and made a b-line for the food table. Grabbing some cheesy puffs, I reflected on the scene played out before me: Lily snogging James, Blake dancing with Remus, and Black mackin’ on Blowfish Blondie, and me, Darcy Collins eating cheesy puffs.

Well… At least the puffs taste good.


	3. Chapter 3

 

There are people who would say being optimistic about life would bring you great things in life.

Those people obviously did not know Sirius Black, because Mr. Black likes to keep you on your toes, or in my case on my ass. He has jinxed my bottom to this chair and is now laughing at me. 

How many times can I say I will hex this boy until it actually happens?

I’m giving Black the most lethal of death stares, when Lily speaks to me.

“Darcy? Are you coming?” She was standing at the entrance of our Potions class with James. 

I looked from her to James before deciding how to properly respond. 

“You go on without me, I have to talk to Black,” I attempted to sound civil. 

By the look on her face she seemed to believe me, which is a relief. James also looked thankful, probably because Black’s prank would have incriminated James in Lily’s mind. She’s lucky I care so much about their relationship; otherwise I’d let the whole world know how much of a prat Sirius Black is.

“I’ll meet you after transfiguration, then,” Lily said with a smile, before walking away with James. 

I resumed my lethal glare back to Black. 

“Why the feathers would you do this?” I snapped at him, earning me a laugh from him and Peter. 

I hadn’t even noticed he was standing there. At least Remus isn’t here; there’s only so much prattitude I can take.

“I’d do anything to have you give me that face," he replied, with a smirk. (Actually, I fairly sure that's the only expression he has) 

My legs are still mobile, so if he just walked a little closer I think I could kick him in the jewels.

“Just let me- oh you know what? No, because as long as my arse is stuck to this chair, you cannot look at it." 

Really this isn’t a bonus to being jinxed to a chair, but maybe a little reverse psychology is what I need to get out of this situation.

“I admit I did not think of that being a consequence.” Black looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, “And I do love Uranus. One of my favorite planets to study in Astronomy, wouldn’t you agree Wormtail?”

It’s possible that my eyes will roll out of my head one of these days due to over-eye-rolling. Peter laughed awkwardly at Black’s joke, not maintaining eye contact with me. Good, at least _someone_ has enough sense to be afraid of me in this situation.

“Black just get me out of this bloody chair before I-“

“Ah, ah, ah! Doe, you must be nice to me, if you’d like your arse to be set free.” He walked over to me, trying to tower over me with his height- wait I think I could kick him in the jewels- _wait_ , I’m going to be late to Care of Magical creatures!

I sighed before putting on a nice smile. “Please release my arse from this chair.” 

He cleared his throat, indicating he wanted me to say something else. For Merlin’s SAKE!

“Please release my arse from this chair, _Sirius_.” 

He smiled, obviously feeling triumphant and muttered the reversal spell. I stood up immediately, nearly smacking my head into Sirius’ because he was that close. Is this how it feels to be in a closet when you’re claustrophobic?

“So, are you going to explain to the professor why we’re both late to class?” I ended up asking, pushing the chair behind me away so I could grab my book bag.

“You’re going?” He asked as if I proposed such an outrageous activity.

“Er, Padfoot… Professor Kettleburn said if we don’t show up we’ll get a weeks worth of-“ Peter had started talking, only to be interrupted by Black.

“Shut up, Wormtail,” Sirius said quickly, before returning his attention to me. “So Doe, what do you say? We could play hooky, maybe sneak off to Hogsmeade?” He was doing that thing with his eyebrows again. 

I sighed outwardly, not answering right away. I enjoy the class… _but_ I also enjoy Hogsmeade.

Oh right, Peter’s here. I have nothing against the guy, but spending the afternoon with him isn’t my cup of tea. 

Neither is spending the afternoon with Black mind you, but admittedly Black the more tolerable one out of the two.

“I… don’t think so, Black.” I looked from him to Peter. 

Black seemed to catch my line of sight and turned to face him, sighing, “Wormtail, you could have left for class before now.” He was obviously annoyed at Peter’s cock blocking. 

I took this opportunity to sling my book bag over my shoulder and attempt a quiet getaway.

“Don’t think you can escape my pristine company, Doe!” Black called from the Potions classroom.

Damn. Not that I expected to get away really, but one can dream. I turned back around to face dumb and dumber. Black walked back to me as Peter quickly walked past us. Obviously Black had threatened or bribed dear ol’ Pete to go away. 

_Smooooth_.

“Where’s Peter going?” I asked.

Black shrugged nonchalantly. “To class. He doesn’t want another week of detention.”

“Oh, and you do?” I raised my eyebrow.

“It’s like you don’t know me at all!” He exclaimed, feigning outrage.

"Fine, Black. _Just this once_ I shall join you in impropriety." 

"I love it when you talk dirty." He winked before running ahead of me.

"Why are you running?" I asked, not bothering to run after him. He turned around and jogged backwards.

"Don't want to get caught by Filtch do we?" He gave me a mischievous grin. 

Oh fine, he's occasionally cute when he's not acting like a complete twelve year-old. (Which is not often)

I readjusted my book bag strap on my shoulder, and ran after him.

* * *

"So whadda think, Doe?" Black asked me, as we sat atop a chopped tree trunk, looking out at Hogsmeade from a distance. I grabbed a handful of Bertie Botts and popped a few in my mouth.

"Better than sitting around in Care of Magical Creatures," I agreed.

"I'm surprised that you'd even admit that." Black nudged my shoulder playfully, grabbing a Pumpkin Pastry.

" _Well,_ the company is only so-so," I smirked, popping another Berite Bott in my mouth. 

Mmm, strawberry. What a wonderfully normal flavor. 

"Excuse my assumption." Black chuckled, turning his head to look at me.

"You should know by know to never assume anything about me," I pointed out, before standing up and grabbing my jumper.

"Come on, I can't ditch two classes today," I said, holding out my hand to Black so he'd get up. 

He looked disappointed, and gave an overdramatic sigh. "You are no fun, Doe." He stuffed the rest of the sweets in his never-ending pockets, before grabbing my hand.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you Marauders ditch so many classes and aren't kicked out of school," I commented as we walked back towards the castle.

"Tis a secret us Marauders will keep with us until we die," Sirius said, flinging his robes over one shoulder.

I gave him an unimpressed look. 

"What?" He asked, seeing my look. "I can't just tell _anyone_ the Marauders' secrets."

"I'm just trying to understand why you lot must always be mysterious. Is it because girls fancy mysterious bad boys who always break the rules?" I smiled, knowing very well that this was the reason, if not one of many.

On cue, Black smirked. "Well _of course_ that's why we do it! What is life without a little romance?"

"An average school year, I should think," I replied with a shrug. I hadn't dated many blokes during my 6 years at this school, but it was never bothersome. I had enough to worry about with my double classes and quidditch.

By now we had reached the covered bridge, and by my eyes it looked like the clock read 3:20-ish. Just in time for Herbology.

Black slid his arm around my shoulders in a friendly sort of way. "You can't tell me you don't believe in romance, Doe." 

I swatted his arm away, with no prevail. "I'm not saying I don't believe in it, I'm just saying that it's not a common occurrence for me. I mean I've had a couple snogs here or there, and a couple rendezvous in the Arithimancy tower, but I do want to pass my classes. There is such a thing as too much romance you know."

I had to jab at him; I'd heard the stories. Hell, I'd heard him in broom cupboards.

"And there's such a thing as the perfect balance," he said with a dreamy voice. I side-eyed him.

"A balance both of us have apparently yet to achieve," I said nudging his side with my elbow. He dropped his arm from around my shoulders as we came to a stop near the shortcut portrait to the Grand Staircase.

"I think today's…" Black said, looking thoughtful for a moment, " _rendezvous_ was successful." He smiled, with just a hint of mischief etched on his face.

I crossed my arms, but smiled. "I will have to agree with you there. You're not a completely terrible person to be around."

"A compliment? Praise the gods, Darcy Collins _complimented_ me!" Black shouted, his arms outstretched.

"Oi, keep your knickers on," I said, laughing at his outburst.

"Don't think I'll be able to if you keep up these compliments of yours." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to get to Herbology. Good bye, Black." I started to walk up the stairs of the clock tower.

"Good morrow my beautiful Doe!" He shouted before disappearing behind the portrait. 

I shook my head. Alright, Black is admittedly attractive, as is he _admittedly_ a fun person to be around. 

I least I can admit it.


End file.
